


Sweet Killer

by Spoonfulofsuga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Assassin Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Cat Hybrid Jeon Jungkook, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda sad at the beginning, M/M, Mainly Yoonkook tbfh, Plot With Porn, Praise Kink, Pwp disguised as plot with porn, Sex Toys, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Vibrators, but it's not detailed at all, he's everyone's baby, lots of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofsuga/pseuds/Spoonfulofsuga
Summary: He always gets fucked the hardest after a successful mission.





	Sweet Killer

**Author's Note:**

> Skj: Saint Bernard  
> Y: Great Pyrenees  
> H: Doberman Pinscher  
> Nj: German Shepard  
> J: Collie  
> Th: Chow Chow  
> Jk: Snow Leopard

    His fur was wet, skin boiling with fever, and he smelled horrible. Everything about him screamed "Help!" Or it screamed "Easy Prey!" depending on whoever happened to peek into what he saw as his Safety Zone. 

     It wasn't safe. But he was young and desperate and terrified. His kind didn't exactly receive the warmest of welcomes from the inhabitants of the outside world. 

     A divided world was what it had a become. A world where each breed stayed in one designated area. Cats didn't exactly have a spot. They were rare - extremely so. Jungkook learned not to be found out by the other breeds, learned to keep in the shadows. Learned to hide. 

     Once you get caught you disappear. 

     That's why Jungkook was huddled up in the dark alley that day, sick and hungry, wondering where his mother went. 

     He was somewhere in the northern continent, home of the dog clans. 

     It was his hunger that drove him out, a small kit blearily making his way out from the alley, little feet unsteady as his little nose twitches. The rain blocks out most scents, but he can smell a warm body nearby, blood pumping through teensie veins. A rat. 

     The whiskers on his face twitch as he stills, round ears swiveling towards the small creature. 

_Pump._ One

 _Pump._ Two

 _Pump._ Three

     He lunges forward, claws extending as he prepares to sink them into soft flesh. It doesn't happen. 

     Instead he finds himself suspended in midair, a hand twisted into his already ripped shirt, as the rat scurries away. He wishes he could scurry away right next to it. 

     A low growl builds in his throat as he twists around, pawing weakly at the air. 

     "A feisty little fellow aren't ya?" A gruff voice says, wrapping an arm around the struggling kid completely, squeezing a little too tightly. 

     "But ain't you pretty? I bet I could sell you real easy." Jungkook couldn't breathe, soft scared little meows slipping past his trembling lips. 

     Then there were more voices, authorative, loud. Mean. Jungkook shivered as he tried to blink the rain out of his eyes. Everything was hazy, skin too hot, eyes too heavy to keep open. He wasn't in the mans grip anymore. 

\--

      "Hi little kit. Can you open your eyes for me?" And he does, lids flickering open to reveal icy green irises, pupils dilated. His whiskers twitch. 

     "Good boy." The man sitting on the bed he's snuggled into praises, smile almost as broad as his shoulders. "Can you tell me anything about yourself? Like your name? Your age?"

     The man had soft looking floppy-ish ears on his head, an equally as soft looking tail resting behind him. Jungkook had the ridiculous urge to play with it. 

     "I'm Jeon Jungkook. 15. I'm looking for my mother." His voice was quiet but it didn't waver. 

     The man doesn't say anything, looks like he doesn't know **what** to say. 

     A growling stomach pierces the silence and for a second Jungkook doesn't even realize it came from him. 

     "Jimin is making you some chicken noodle soup right now." His smile is soft and warm. "The others are waiting outside the door, eager to come in and meet you, if you'll allow it."

     Jungkook can smell them outside the door, can smell their excitement. His pupils narrow down to little slivers, the thought of having all of those dog hybrids bounding on him at once is frightening. 

     "We can let them in one at a time, don't worry." He soothes, reading the boys body language. 

     He nods. 

\--

     There were mishaps at the very beginning. Times when they thought they'd made a mistake in choosing the young hybrid. But the boy was adept in proving them wrong. In fact it was sort of a hobby. 

     As time went on he understood that he'd most likely never see his mom again. It fed that dark anger within him, making him cold and hard to the outside world. Perfect for what they needed him for, what they trained him for. 

     When he's 18 he catches Hoseok and Jimin kissing in the kitchen. The smaller boy sitting on the counter while his beloved hyung stands in between his legs. He watches their clothed hips move against each other with wide eyes, a choked yelp leaving his lips. 

     The older boys had turned, startled. Then they'd cooed at the boys flushed cheeks, his widely dilated pupils. His little hard on. 

     That's when Jungkook had learned about the other six men's true relationship. That's when they'd learned about his want to join them. Who were they to deny such pretty pleas and soft, wide open thighs? 

\--

     "Slow down Jungkookie! You'll miss the turn!" Jimins voice crackles in his ear, distance causing light static. He does as he's told, jumping lithely from rafter to rafter, keeping a lookout for the corner he needs to turn at. 

     "They're just ahead! 40 meters at the most." Taehyung's deep voice. 

     He slows down to a prowling crawl, eyes dilating in excitement when he sees his victims. His body tenses with each soundless step, pent up energy just begging to be released. 

     There's six big burly dog hybrids, most of them laughing and drinking while the other few "tend" to the prisoners. Cats and other rare breeds like himself. He hears scared whimpers, pained sobs, rattling metal. Noises he forces himself to block out so he can stay focused on the mission. Like a good boy he waits for the order, his second favorite order. 

     "Now Jungkookie!" The kill order. 

     Chaos erupts from every angle as he propels himself from the rafters onto the first large man. His elongated claws tear easily and quickly across the mans throat. Slick warm wetness sprays onto his face as he rockets off the man backwards, a giddy laugh bubbling through him. This is his favorite move, it makes him feel like he's flying. 

     At the last second he twists his body around, landing in a crouch on the dirty cement floor. The mans body thumps against the ground. 

     Another man just has time to reach for his gun before Jungkooks are out, bullets traveling through three heads in the span of one second. Bright red blood splashes against the walls as the body's drop. There's a smirk on the young assassins face. 

     The last two men are yelling while hastily pulling up their pants, running at full speed towards the artillery of machine guns. It would be so easy for Jungkook to shoot them right then and there. But where's the fun in that?  

     He shoots towards them, nearly a blur, and the men really never had a chance to begin with. 

     When he's done the men are practically torn open, only one of them still breathing. Barely. After all how can a dead man pass on a message? 

     He bends down, the malicious grin never leaving his face. The mans eyes are wide and Jungkook sees tears trailing down his face. With a bloody hand he wipes it away, snarling. 

     "You don't get a right to cry." Wrapping a clawed hand around the mans chin he whips his head around, forcing the man to look into his eyes. 

     "Tell your boss not to fuck with anymore hybrids if he wants to keep his employees breathing." Then he's standing, tail flicking behind him as he walks away. The other hybrids are huddled together, eyes never leaving his form. Now it's his turn to give the signal. 

     "It's done." He launches himself up onto the rafters once again, sitting down and swinging his legs as he waits. Namjoon and Yoongi burst in right on time, getting to work on freeing the prisoners, explaining that they're safe now. Namjoon leads the group while Yoongi brings up the rear, both alert and ready for any attack. 

     Jungkook jumps down, landing nimbly on Yoongi's back. 

     "Hi Daddy!" He purrs, ears swiveling around in excitement. 

     "Baby doll, what have I said about getting blood on my shirt?" Yoongi says with an almost bored tone, but Jungkook catches the soft smile and his excited little tail wag. The boy pouts and climbs off the man anyway. 

     "Sorry." He resigns to just holding the mans hand. 

     "Are you coming home tonight?" He asks, hope in his young voice. Yoongi and Namjoon both are rarely at home, the Company needs them at work the majority of the time. 

     Yoongis hand comes up to scratch behind the boys ears, watching fondly as his head tilts back with a pleased sigh. 

     "I am." Jungkooks blood runs hot. 

     "You did a good job today Kookie. Baby deserves a reward doesn't he?" Yoongi's smirking and Jungkook has to suppress a whine, nodding his head a little too eagerly. 

     A choked whimper catches in the younger boys throat when Yoongi lifts a hand to caress his cheek, thumb gently smearing the splatters of blood there. 

     "Red suits you, Jeon Jungkook."

\--

     The group of rare hybrids are taken to a sanctuary for their kind. A place where they're treated with the respect they deserve, a place they can call home without any hint of fear. 

     Jungkook climbs into Hoseoks lap on the way home, still pulled too taught to not be doing something exciting. Hoseoks hands grip onto his tiny waist as the boy grinds down lightly. 

     "Sir did I do well today?" He asks with big innocent green eyes. Hoseok groans. 

     "You did amazing, angel. I'm so proud of you." He pulls the hybrid down by his shirt, biting at those pretty doll-like lips. Jungkooks long spotted tail moves from side to side as his hips rock against the mans thigh. His cheeks flush pink as his eyes grow hazy, high-pitched little noises meeting the other men's ears.

     Then Hoseoks hands are tightening, easily stopping the boys movements. He whimpers out pathetically, bottom lip jutting out. 

     "S-sir please." He practically sobs, squirming in the older mans lap. 

     "Un-uh angel, save it for tonight okay?  Yoongi has a special surprise for you. And besides we're gonna fuck you all night long, you wouldn't wanna be too sensitive now would you?" Hoseoks voice is sweet but Jungkook doesn't feel any better. Now he's even harder than before. 

     He always gets fucked the hardest after a successful mission. 

\--

     Seokjin scrubs the boy clean the second they get home, putting his soiled clothes in the wash. 

     All Jungkook wants is for someone to touch him, hold him. _Ruin him._

     He'll have to settle for Jimins plush lips moving softly against his own. They're on the couch, Jimin on top of the boy, slotted nicely between his thick thighs as Jungkook writhes. He's impatient by nature, and every time he bucks his hips up or asks for Jimin to give him more the shorter boy harshly spanks the boys thigh. It's going to be a long day.

\--

     When Yoongi walks in Jungkook is waiting for him, whiskers twitching and face flushed. He looks like a wreck and Yoongi almost feels sorry for him. 

     The boys tail jerks from side to side, pupils shrinking down to little slits before blowing wide. Yoongi knows what that means, and he readies himself for the attack. 

     Jungkook is on him in the next second, Yoongis big hands gripping his thighs tightly as he licks at the mans neck in excitement. 

     "Daddy what did you get me? I've missed you! You'll fuck me now, right?" He says a little too quickly, purring loudly. Yoongi chuckles, headbutting him gently before pecking the boys lips. 

     "Be patient baby doll." He pouts and squirms, eyes getting misty. 

     "But I've waited all day, I've been a good boy. Plea-" 

      Yoongi cuts him off with a rough kiss, easily licking into Jungkook's eager mouth. He pulls back after a moment, smirking at the cat hybrids whine. The older man pointedly blinks his eyes slowly, watching as a smile scrunches up the boys eyes. He slowly blinks back. _I love you._

     "Hobi take our Kookie to my room, I'll be there in a moment with his surprise."

\--

     He wants a dick up his ass. No. He _needs_ a dick up his ass. But Hoseok's fingers are an acceptable alternative. 

     His thighs are quivering, voice 5 octaves higher than normal as long fingers fuck him open. Hips indecisive about squirming away or pushing towards the pleasure. Arms pulled over his head, pinned down by a strong pair of hands. There's another pair of hands on his chest, groping, teasingly brushing over his hard nipples. 

     His cute little dick is soaking wet, precum leaking onto his lower stomach. It stays purposefully untouched. 

     Hoseok pulls away and Jungkook cries out, whimpering at the empty feeling and the retreating warmth. Then another body is sliding in between his legs. He hadn't even noticed Yoongi had come into the room. 

     "Open your eyes baby." Yoongi commands and he does as he's told, lashes wet and eyes glazed over with want. 

      "Good boy." His breath catches in his throat. "Baby doll, do you know what this is?" 

     Yoongi holds up a medium-sized pastel pink cylindrical shaped object, but Jungkooks vision is a little hazy. When his eyes focus his mouth goes dry, a whiny moan escaping his wet lips. 

     "A d-dildo." His thighs visibly shift further apart as he squirms, panting at the thought of having his first sex toy. 

     "That's right. Do you want daddy to fuck you with it baby doll?" The person pinning his hands above his head leans down, mouthing at his neck. Puffy ears tickle his collarbones. _Taehyung._

     "Please please _please_." He shamelessly begs, gasping when Yoongi grips his thighs harshly, forcing them further apart, the dripping tip of the toy rubbing against his little pink hole. He groans in frustration. 

     "Daddy stop teasi- _ah!_ " Yoongi cuts him off by thrusting the toy halfway in. Jungkook arches off the bed, ears flattening against his head. 

     Once the toy is fully inside him he relaxes, moaning softly as Taehyung sucks marks onto his neck and chest. 

     "Are you ready for the real surprise, kitten?" The chow hybrid whispers. 

     He isn't. 

     His entire body jolts when Yoongi turns the device on. The pleasure is too intense, too sudden. Then Yoongi starts to properly fuck him with it. And he's crying, a whimpering mess as he frantically twists his body, garbled words streaming out of his mouth. 

     The pink toy drags out slowly before being slammed back into him, the vibrating toy rubbing against his prostate. It's too much. Too intense. But he doesn't safe word, loving the painful pleasure in a twisted way. 

     In no time at all he's close, brokenly begging to be allowed to cum. 

     "Cum Jungkookie." His favorite order. 

     With a loud whine he cums, the creamy substance painting his abdomen. 

     He sobs as Yoongi keeps the toy on, pressed against his prostate. 

     "Daddy t-take it out! Please it h-hurts." His body likes it though, little cock hardening once again. Yoongi shows mercy. Switching the device off and removing it from the boys body. He moves to hover over the ruined boy, lovingly wiping away his tears and giving him a sweet peck on the lips. 

      "You did so well baby doll. You're such a good boy." He looks so fond as he says it. Jungkook's smile is small and pretty as he stares up at the man. 

     "Does Kookie get your dick now?" Yoongi almost laughs in disbelief. Almost. 

     "Hands and knees." Jungkook obeys as quickly as he can, limbs a little shaky and unstable. Taehyung kneels in front of him, Jimin peeking behind the taller mans shoulder, small hand down Tae's pants. 

     Yoongi pets Jungkooks long fluffy tail as he slides into his tight heat. He's a lot bigger than the vibrator and Jungkook keens at the full feeling. Above him he hears Yoongi groan. 

     _This_ is what he's been waiting for all day. Hands squeezing his waist hard enough to leave purple marks, a thick cock splitting him open. He hooks his feet behind the bend in Yoongis knees, almost unconsciously. 

     As Yoongi slowly pulls out Jungkook shivers, hole still overly sensitive. 

      Yoongi's not a man of warning, in fact Jungkook suspects he finds some sort of sadistic pleasure from catching his subs off guard. So when he moves back in it's hard and fast, a small predatory growl slipping past his lips. Jungkooks arms buckle, letting out a squeaky yelp as his face presses into the mattress. 

     Hips slap harshly against his own, wet little noises making the blush fan further down his neck. He's aware of the eyes on him, tracing the perfect arch in his back, his thin little waist. Everyone else is still clothed, and if he weren't so far gone he'd whine about how unfair that is. 

     Choked sobs and light whimpers, broken little whines join all the other noises in the room. Tears prick at the boys eyes as Yoongi rams into his abused prostate. His entire body shakes, hands clawing at the sheets in desperation. Heat starts to swirl in his stomach once again. 

     "D-daddy." He gasps out, hand moving towards his neglected cock. Yoongi swats it away, causing a frustrated little sob to bubble past the boys wet lips. Then the older man wraps his own rough hand around Jungkook. His sobs grow more frantic as a finger rubs harshly against his slit, hips writhing against the assault of pleasure. 

     He cums with a loud whine, body spasming when Yoongi doesn't stop, fucking into him just as hard and fast as before. The man cums after a few more thrusts, growling out in pleasure. After he slowly pulls out he sits back to admire what a wreck his baby is. Hole twitching and dripping wet, body trembling profusely, quietly whimpering even though no one's touching him. 

     Yoongi drapes himself over Jungkook, one hand trailing up his spine as the other moves between his legs, rubbing softly against his inner thigh. He revels in the choked gasp that catches in the boys throat. His lips brush against Jungkooks neck lightly as he whispers against the skin. 

     "It's Hoseok's turn baby doll."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr if ya feel like it~ pastelyoonkook
> 
> or if you're feeling a bit nsfw head on over to my twitter~ littlegukkie


End file.
